Fading Future
by CaptainRogersGirl0829
Summary: No one has said it. Either in denial or too upset at even the thought of it being true. But they all know it is. Final goodbyes must be said, and even if it kills them, they have to let go. Let go of their Captain because... he's dying. Rated M for Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Bruce**

Steve's breathing is slow… shallow as he tries to get much needed air into his damaged lungs. His chest barely rises with the intake of each breath and he wonders idly which breath will be his last. His head aches badly every time his weakening heart beats. He feels so weak. So weak, and vulnerable. He cant even comfort the man sitting beside him. Cant offer any words of comfort, or even a single gesture to let the man he's okay. He's not even strong enough to squeeze the hand of the man sitting beside him. The man who loves with all his heart. His heart aches for him deeply, knowing deep down inside that he wont be able to help the hurt expression on his boyfriend's face.

He winces in pain, softly and as quietly as he can so he doesn't alert Tony and allow him to know he's suffering. Although it's no use, his struggle is useless. Tony knows that there is nothing he can do to help his beloved Steve, his soul mate, get better. And it hurts him, hurts him terribly at the thought of saving goodbye to his beloved. No one has said it, even when the Avengers brought Steve to the ER, no one has said it. Either too upset to even utter the nonsense or they chose to deny it even happening. But they all know. Final goodbyes must be said, no matter how much they fight the idea of saying goodbye to Steve, to their Captain. Steve is going to die.

Steve opens his mouth to speak, but sucks in a pained breath groaning loudly, unable to keep quiet anymore. Tony moves closer, practically on the edge of his seat, his hand gripping Steve's in a death grip. Afraid if he lets go, Steve will be gone. Forever. He didn't even notice someone enter his room until he hears another voice call his name. A voice that isn't his Tony. "Steve." His name is called in a soft, gentle voice that reminds Steve instantly of the small quiet doctor that tried everything he could to save him. A hand lands on Steve's shoulder and he looks over to see Bruce. He allows the smallest of smiles on his face and Bruce nods his head in acknowledgement.

"It's alright, your going to be okay…soon." The doctor's voice breaks on the last word, his emotions slowly over coming him. "I promise," he whispers biting his bottom lip hard as tears escape his eyes. Taking a deep, calming breath Steve raises his hand and places it on top of the doctor's. He holds Bruce's gaze when he speaks,

"It's not your fault Doctor Banner. Not of this is." Steve says, his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't blame yourself Bruce, please…" Steve nearly begs, gripping Bruce's hand as hard as he can as a mean of comfort. The doctor almost breaks down at the grip Steve has on his hand. He barely even feels it, although he knows Steve is holding his hand the tightest he can. Bruce takes a deep breath and removes his glasses from his face, cleaning them on his shirt before sticking them in his pocket. Bruce looks up at the ceiling for a moment, to recollect himself and during that moment Steve glances at the man sitting beside him completely silent. The most silent he's ever seen his lover before. Tony's eyes are planted right on Steve's face, his fingers slowly skimming the skin on his right arm. Tony raises the hand he's holding and places it on his lips closing his eyes as he plants tiny kisses on each of Steve's knuckles.

Steve turns his attention back to the doctor when Bruce clears his throat to speak, his voice thick with tears. Steve grips another squeeze to the doctor's hand before letting his hand fall back onto his chest, too weak to keep it up any longer. Bruce leans down and whispers in Steve's ear. "I did all I could to save you and even that wasn't good enough." Steve opens his mouth to speak, but Bruce beats it to him. "Your my Captain, our team leader and my job is to take care of the Avengers if they are injured in a battle… I've failed."

"No… You didn't do any of the sort Bruce. You didn't fail anyone, least of all me."

"But Steve-"

Steve's voice is so hoarse and barely audible and he coughs loudly to clear his voice up to speak loud enough for Bruce to hear, although the doctor can hear perfectly fine. "No, Bruce, stop. This is not your fault. You are not to blame and I don't blame you." Steve glances at Tony beside him before looking back at Bruce. "You are here to help us heal if we're injured in battle. Your not here to make miracles. You of all people know that there are some injures where people cant just shrug and walk away from. I may be a super soldier, but I'm also human too."

"I know that Steve, but… it's my job to save people's life. That's all I've done all my life and now, enduring this. It's almost too much for me. Steve your my friend and I cant help from-"

"Yes you can help from thinking that way. This is not your fault. Why cant you understand that?"

"Because in that battle I should've helped you. We all should've, but we didn't…"

"Yes you didn't, but like I said before, I don't blame you. Bruce read my lips carefully. I. Don't. Blame. You. Please understand that. This is not your fault and you'll always be friend no matter what. Tony doesn't blame as well, right Tony?" Steve looks over at his boyfriend, his eyes practically begging him to help reassure the distressed doctor.

Tony snorts, his eyes not even on Steve anymore, but on Bruce. "Of course not. It's not your fault Banner. You couldn't help it, they had Steve before any of us could reach him. It's not your fault some bastard injected something into his vein that is slowly killing-" Tony lashes out suddenly on the lamppost beside him making both the doctor and soldier jump. Steve hisses in pain and Tony mutters an apology before becoming silent again, his eyes transfixed on the broken lamppost. Bruce gives Tony a concern glance and Steve directs his attention back to him.

"Not your fault, or anyone's fault." Steve raises his voice to let Tony know that it's neither his or any of the Avengers fault of his demise. Tony doesn't say anything and doesn't even offer a sarcastic comment. Bruce stares down at Steve, at his Captain and can only offer a nod, not trusting his voice. Steve's eyes glance to Tony before going back to the troubled man beside him, a small joking smile on his face. "Look after your brother for me while I'm gone?" Steve hears Tony snort from beside him and watches as more tears escape Bruce's eyes when he chuckles. "Make sure he doesn't over do it on the science stuff."

Bruce nods, "I will…"

"Bruce I need you to remember something. Something important."

"What is it?"

"Please, whatever you do and whatever people say, I need you to always be you. Don't let anyone change you and tell you that you are a monster. Because your not. What others have said in the past, they only said it out of fear or jealous. Bruce Banner, you are not a monster and will never be one. You're a hero and will always be. That's why you are a part of the Avengers. Fury wasn't just after the other guy, he was after you because of your smarts and your capabilities. Do you understand me? You are not a monster." Steve emphases greatly on the last sentence, holding the doctor's gaze with intense eyes. Bruce stares back into Steve's eyes, his whole body and face expressing his uncertainty.

"I want to believe you Steve, I do. It's just I cant. I'm been on the run for a lot of years and during the years that's all I heard. Never once has someone told me that I'm not and I guess, after hearing something for so long I started to believe it-"

"Well don't believe it." Steve interrupts giving Bruce a look. "Don't believe any word those bastards said. You don't deserve it Bruce, you're a hero. Kids love you and look up at you. I even overheard some kids saying that they wanted you be you when they grow up. Not the Hulk, big green and powerful, but the guy behind the Hulk mask. They want to be you Bruce. You." Bruce's face soften and a small smile grace his features at the thought of children looking up to him. Seeing Bruce smile makes Steve smile in return. "People look up at to you and how can they do that when your bring yourself down and only hurting yourself with words? Don't do that Bruce, please for mine and your, don't. Promise me you wont?" Steve asks, his eyes full of hope. Bruce bites his bottom lip and after a long moment finally gives a small nod of the head.

"I promise, but only if you promise me something?" Bruce requests.

"Anything," Steve declares hoping to please his friend anyway he can so he can make Bruce's grieving easier.

"Wait for us? Make sure you're the first person we see when you join you." Steve smiles at Bruce and nods his head slowly, raising a hand and grasping Bruce's hand one last time.

"Of course, you don't think you and the others will get away that easily do you?" Steve says, in a joking manner. Bruce chuckles and squeezes slightly before turning to leave. Right before exiting the room completely, Bruce takes one last look at his Captain and exits the room as fast as he can, not being able to stay in the room any longer. The sight of his Captain too much for him and the Hulk to handle.

Bruce was incredibly guilty that he couldn't do anything to save Steve. It was just a simple injection and yet, even Dr. Banner was stumped and didn't know how to cure it. They never thought that it was actually going to take the Captain's life.

Bruce went into the room where everyone was waiting. Right when he stepped into the room he burst into tears. He could not control the guilt gnawing at his heart. Upon seeing the doctor break down, Clint and Natasha kneel in front of him to try and calm him down before he could lose control and transform in the hospital. Clint and Natasha give the people waiting in the waiting room; the two Asgardians, and Pepper, a knowing look before escorting Bruce outside.

**Pepper**

Pepper is practically on the edge of her seat, her eyes planted straight on the empty hallway that leads to her friend's hospital room. _'Go on Pepper. It's your turn… I cant. I just cant face him.'_ Thor and Loki look over at the women that has yet gotten up from her seat, but her face expressing her longing.

"Miss. Potts, go ahead. Loki and I will wait." Thor tells her. "Say your farewells to Steven. We'll be here when you get back." Pepper looks over at them and can only offer a nod of thanks before standing and heading towards Steve's room.

A soft, almost silent knock alerts Tony and Steve of the next company arriving. Tony straights in his seat immediately when he realizes it's Pepper whose next. He turns his face from the door on Steve to hide his emotions from his CEO, the only person who can actually knock some sense into the billionaire and help him. Pepper gives Steve a smile, putting her business face back on, and walks over to his bedside. She stays standing and smiles down at Steve reaching down and grabbing his hand.

"Hello Steve," she greets softly, her eyes full of concern and love. Steve closes his eyes and squeezes her hand softly before muttering a 'Hi'. Pepper glances over at Tony, knowing he's obviously hiding from her, but doesn't call him out on it. She instead turns back to the soldier and sighs slumping into the chair beside him, her legs seeming to give out. Of course, she doesn't let her mask slip, and seems to take control of the situation at him. "Steve, everything is ready for your funeral and burial. Your will is set in order and I made sure nothing will be amiss once your gone. Everything will be perfect and if it isn't I'll make sure to talk to a few people in order to get it settled." Pepper pulls out a tablet while speaking and starts going through Steve's information of what he wanted. "So everything is still the same. You still want to be cremated." Steve without hesitation nods. "Do you want an open casket or-"

"Miss. Potts-" Steve starts.

"Pepper." Pepper corrects the soldier.

"Sorry. Pepper, I would really appreciate it if there wasn't a casket ceremony at all. I want you guys to remember as I am now, not how you last saw me. In a casket. I want your last memory to be of me is now, this discussion were having. How I tell you the things I meant to tell you later when I was really ready to pass, but must tell you now." Pepper nods and types a couple of things in her tablet before Steve reaches out and snatches from her grasp. Pepper frowns slightly when Steve places the tablet on the other side of him, out of her reach if she didn't lean over and grab it. "Which means, no talk of funerals and burials. No working. I appreciate you doing everything and organizing things that need to be done, but Pepper I need to tell you a few things. Things you have to promise me you'll do once I'm gone." Steve says, his voice full of passion and pleading to the women in front of him. Steve reaches out and grasps her hands in his careful not to hurt her when he squeezes her hand when she squeezes. Pepper nods her head, her eyes suddenly starting to get moist as she finally takes a good look at the broken super soldier. Steve puts a finger under her chin and makes her look up when she drops her gaze. He makes eye contact with her. Without turning to look Steve directs his words towards Tony, "Tony, could you give us a few minutes?" It only takes a minute before Pepper and Steve hear the door close signaling Tony's departure.

"Pepper… please, please, please take care of Tony. You and I both know that he will do everything, almost anything to help take away his pain. He'll stay down in the lab for days on end trying to cope that he'll forget to take care of himself. He'll drink himself to death. You've got to help him. You've done it before and he'll listen to you more than the others. Please."

"Steve, of course, I'll help him. Granted I'll be out of it for a little bit because your my friend, but I wont let Tony suffer alone. I'll take care of him and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Me and the others all will. I care about Tony way too much to let him do that himself. Steve you have my word, I'll do everything in my power to get Tony back to the way he use to be. Or at least as close as I can get him. Because we all know, you included, that Tony will never be the same. Not without you." Pepper replies sincerely, with a hint of pain in her eyes at the thought of never seeing the same narcissistic, ignorant, pain in the ass man again. Steve grips her hand tightly in his own, his eyes reflecting her own pain. He nods sadly, his eyes slowly starting to become misty thinking of his boyfriend, his Tony.

"That's why you've got save him. Help him become who he use to be because that's the guy I fell in love with." Pepper nods, assuring Steve that she will do everything in her power to save Tony from becoming somebody totally different, someone none of the Avengers will ever know.

"I will Steve, and you know I'll try my damn hardest. Sorry." Pepper apologizes as a afterthought after cussing in front of Steve. Steve waves off her apology and leans up to press a kiss to her forehead. Pepper meets him halfway and returns one to his cheek. "Thank you Steve."

"For what?" Steve asks staring up at the strawberry redhead. She smiles down at him and caresses his cheek before brushing the damp hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"For everything. What's there not to be thankful for. I can give you a full list of what I'm thankful to you about. But mostly I'm thankful that… you were ever born. That Sarah Rogers brought a son as wonderful as you are into our lives. Even if you felt that you were alone upon getting out of the ice, the truth is Steve was that you always had a family. Whether here or in the 1940s. You were never alone. And I'm thankful for our friendship and your relationship with Tony. You changed him, in a good way. Although he's still a pain in the ass, because that's just how Tony is, you changed in a better person then he was before you met him. I'm glad you didn't change him fully, but just the parts that needed to be changed. You did something that no one in this world could ever do and for that I'm thankful." Pepper leans down whispers softly in Steve's ear, "You are a true hero Steve." Steve's cheek burn red at the praises he's getting from his friend and can only offer a nod, accepting her thank although he feels he should be thanking her.

"Pepper," Steve starts giving her hand a last squeeze seeing that she turns to leave the room. Pepper turns to give Steve a smile and that's when Steve can tell why she's leaving so early. The tears are barely being held in and her business mask is slowly slipping from her face. "Your one of the best friends and I'm so glad I got to be friends with you. Your beautiful, smart, courageous and take control. And I found that, that was the best change in women since the 1940s." Pepper squeezes Steve's hand back and whispers softly before heading towards the door.

"Goodbye Steve." Pepper rushes out of the room as fast as she could tears already escaping her eyes and her mask coming off completely. Pepper passes Tony in the hallway on his way back to Steve's room, and takes a quick look at his face discreet. Tears run down his face and his shoulders shake with his sobs. Pepper wants to reach out and bring the boy genius in her arms, but refrains knowing that he'd want to get back to Steve as soon as possible. She watches him walk by her before turning and continuing on towards the waiting room. "Goodbye Steve." She whispers to no in particular on her way back to the waiting room.

**3 & 4. Loki and Thor**

Staring down into the hallway, Loki realized this is his only chance to say goodbye to the soldier. The soldier he at first despised with his life, but now has grown to love when he joined the Avengers years after the New York incident.

Sharing a glance with Thor, both boys nod in agreement before going down the hall and into Steve's room. The minute they saw the Captain, they instantly become heartbroken. Walking slowly to the soldier's bedside, Loki takes a seat next to him and stares down at Steve sadly while Thor stays over by the door, his eyes arms crossed. The Loki reaches out to take one of Steve's overly hot hands in his chilled ones and Steve gives him the biggest smile he conjure up. Loki whispers desperately at Steve's attempt at a smile, "Please Steven. You must fight, you have to. You lead this team of misfits well and we'd all be a mess with you as our leader. And…" Loki's voice seems to have gotten even lower, but Steve heard it. "With you I actually had a real friend."

"Look Loki, you must try to love again. If you did, the world would be much nicer to you and even then you'll realize that the people around you are trying to help you. You just wont let them by shutting them out." Steve's eyes glance over to Thor who gives the Captain a tiny smile. Loki gives a nod and leans forward, putting his hands on Steve's chest and trying with all his strength to use his magic. When nothing happens and Steve only moans in pain, Loki grits his teeth and tries harder. Again, nothing happens. Loki looks over at Thor and they share a silent conversation, in the end Loki looks extremely annoyed and irritated.

"Odin, must be enjoying my desperation to help a friend in need. Since that is why he took my magic and left me defenseless."

"Loki-" Thor starts, but Loki cuts him off and stands from his spot at Steve's bed. Loki directs his words to the Captain,

"I swear to you Steven, I will find who has done this to you and make them pay for taking your life." Loki declares, rage evident in his eyes. Steve gives him a smile and mouths 'Thank you' while Tony snorts out a "Get in line." Steve looks over at his boyfriend and shakes his head slightly. After nodding his welcome, Loki turns and storms out of the room. Thor sighs and rubs the heel of his hand his fear expressing his weariness.

"My apologize Captain, Loki is still… angered by what came of this battle and needs rest."

"You need rest as well Thor. You cant just revolve your world around Loki all the time. Your needs are important too." Steve informs him, his eyes closing in pain as he coughs loudly. Thor shifts uncomfortably in his spot, obviously feeling uncomfortably about watching his leader in this kind of state. "take care of yourself Thor. You and Loki need each other and please, don't let him seethe in rage for the rest of his life. Help him heal." Thor nods and reaches an arm out as he walks to the edge of the bed. He gently places a hand on Steve's shoulder and nods,

"Take care Steven. You are one of the greatest warriors I know, and you'll be welcomed in Valhalla with opened arms. I wish you well and hope to see you again when it is my time to pass." Steve smiles and pats the hand on his shoulder lightly nodding.

"Thank you Thor." Thor nods his head and pats Steve's shoulder once before exiting the room, overcome with emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**5. Clint**

"Hey," Clint whispers softly with a sad smile as he slowly made way over to the side of the bed.

Steve whispers letting out a breath. "Hey Clint."

Clint takes a seat beside the soldier, the seat Loki was previously occupying, and reaches out to grab his other hand, the one not occupied by Tony. "How you feeling spangles?" Clint questioned his eyes raking over Steve's body for an area that wasn't severely injured.

"Terrible," Steve replies closing his eyes. Clint laughs,

"Well that explains why you look like a mess." Clint joked smiling slightly when it made Steve chuckle lightly. Suddenly, the playful smile on Steve's face turns serious as well as his voice.

Steve squeezes the assassins hand he's holding and looks into Clint's eyes, his eyes full of determination. "Promise me something Clint… please." It was more of a command, but came out more as a hopeful question.

"Yeah, Steve? Anything you want." Clint says trying his best to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

Steve holds his friend's eyes for a while to make sure Clint is paying attention before saying softly, "Promise me that… you'll keep the others safe." _'Of course I will Steve. Ill my hardest to keep Tony, Bruce, 'Tasha, and Thor on track. Not so sure about Loki, though.' _ Clint thinks instantly his mind going to the wellbeing of his teammates, especially his redheaded partner. "That you wont go off and do something stupid because of me. You'll keep a sane mind." Steve continues and that when Clint hesitates on agreeing with what Steve wants him to promise. '_I cant guarantee that Cap. You honestly cant think I don't blame myself for this. For your death.' "_ and… please, at least, try to get along with Loki." '_Another guarantee I cant make._' Clint hesitates slightly, his mouth open to agree, but his mind not really wanting to. Clint admits that of course, he'll keep the other safe from doing anything harmful to themselves, but he doesn't promise the same for himself. He blames himself immensely for this. Even if it may not be his fault, he should've been there for his friend. Should've been there to protect Steve from the aliens ganging up on him. _'How could I not notice?! Steve even asked if someone could assist him. And there I was thinking that he'll be okay because he's a super soldier and he'll be fine by himself. How could I be so stupid! Now it's my fa-' _

"Promise me?" Clint doesn't respond, he remains silent and turns his head to remove the intense stare Steve was giving him. A disapproving sigh escapes the soldier and he shakes his head trying to push himself up into a sitting position. Tony and Clint immediately object each grabbing a shoulder and trying to get Steve to lay back down. Steve shakes his head and grabs their hands from his shoulder. "I'm fine." He insists giving Tony a look. Tony looks back at him, a disapproving look in his eyes, but eventually he sighs and helps Steve sit up. Steve smiles smugly and turns to Clint, back to the situation at hand. "Clinton Barton," Clint winces at Steve's use of his first name, his entire fire name. "Do you promise me you wont do anything reckless?" Clint bites him bottom lip and remains silent just as he did for the first two times Steve asked. _'Of course I cant promise that! This is my fault! It's all of our faults. We should've done something, we should've-'_

"Clint cut that out and talk to me." Steve orders using his Captain America voice. Clint sighs, running a hand through his face.

"What's the point? It wont matter," Clint says bitterly. "Your dying and it's all our faults. Nothing we will say can change what happened. Or save you." Clint looks away, his eyes going towards the window and watching the rain drop from the sky, occasionally hitting the window sill of Steve's hospital room.

"It's not your fault Clint. It's no ones fault… don't blame yourself for this."

"How can I not!?" Clint shouts scaring the other two in room and making them jump. Clint jumps from his seat beside Steve and stares down at his Captain, his eyes showing his sorrow and anger. Tony looks up at Clint shocked, but Steve keeps a neutral expression and says nothing when Clint continues to rant. "Look at you Steve! Look at how hurt you are! How can you stand to look at us knowing that we didn't try to help you? We were too caught up in our own battles we didn't notice you struggling or we didn't come to help you when you asked for help! Your dying and if someone had been there. Whether it would've been me or Natasha or even the Hulk, you would be fine! We'd all be sitting in the Shawarma place eating sandwiches and joking about this little fight. One that wasn't supposed to end like this!" Clint shouts, a tiny tear escaping his eye, the others being held back as best as Clint can hold them. "Steve it is our fault. Don't say it's not because it is. Stop trying to make me feel better because it's not working, it's only making me feel like shit. And I'm sorry, but I cant promise you that I wont do anything stupid and reckless. Stupid and reckless are what I use to help me cope. But I can promise you about protecting the others and getting along with Loki, although that still possesses as a challenge, but I'll do it because it's what you want. Im sorry Cap, but I cant promise about the other thing. It will just be too hard for me to keep…" Clint turns his back and starts heading for the door. Seeing that Clint is about to leave, Steve reaches out for him and calls in the best commanding voice he can muster.

"Clint stop! Wait!" Clint stops walking, but doesn't make a move to turn about to face him. He cant stand the sight of Steve and knowing that him and the others are the cause of it. Steve, seeing that Clint isn't going to turn around anytime soon, sits up straight and looks straight at Clint's back. "I understand how you feel-" Clint scoffs at Steve's statement, but doesn't comment. "I do. My parents… they died before I was twelve. My father died when I was a child, a baby to be exact. I was there when my mother died. I sat right by her bedside and watched as her breathing stopped and her eyes closed. You don't know how much I blamed myself for her death, how much I resented myself for not being able to help her. To save her from her death. I blamed myself so much that I could barely look at myself, couldn't stand the sight of me and my skinny body. I still do believe it was partly myself for her death because she used all the money we had on me and my medical bills when it was clear she needed something to help her. But then I had someone to help me. Someone to knock some sense into me and help me heal from my grief. Someone I love and lost in the war. Someone I also blame myself for his death."

"Bucky." Clint suddenly finds himself without warning. Without turning around Clint can obviously hear the smile in Steve's voice.

"Yep. He helped me to heal, to let go of the past and go on to the future. I know you have your own Bucky. Someone to help you heal. And she happens to be apart of the Intuitive."

"Natasha," Clint whispers softly to himself, but Steve still heard it from where he layed on his bed.

"Exactly. She's your Bucky and she'll help you. I just want to let you know that this is not your fault. Yours or the others. No matter how much you try to blame yourself, don't. Because it wont be worth it. I don't blame your or anyone." Steve takes a moment to reassuringly squeeze Tony's hand and place a kiss on his forehead before continue, "Your my friend and I don't want you to do something stupid because of me. I care about you too much to allow you do that to yourself. You or the others. Please Clint, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you'd be doing that while I'm gone. Please…" Steve sighs sadly when Clint stays silent, but does turn around to give him the saddest expression he'd ever seen on his friend.

"Steve… I'm so sorry." Clint whispers, his voice thick with tears.

"Don't be…" Steve says shaking his head. "There is nothing to be sorry about. Take care Clint. Or at least try. Try to be okay, let Natasha in. Let her help you and let her be your Bucky. Please because if I see you doing some stupid stuff, when you die I will personally kick your ass when I see you again." Clint's shoulders shake with the silent laugh that passes through his lips. A small smile graces his features and he nods his head.

"I'll try, Cap. I cant promise, but I can say I'll try my hardest."

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Steve says his voice giving away his gratitude. Clint's about to say something when he feels something wet and moist on his cheek. Raising a hand he finds a tear has escape him and now he's finding it harder to keep his emotions in check. Give Steve a once over, trying to remember his features before turning and heading towards the door. Just before leaving the room, Clint looks back at Steve and whispers softly,

"I'll see you soon Cap."

"But not too soon." Steve clarifies with a stern look.

Clint nods, chuckling slightly, "Yes, not too soon." Clint exits the room before he even finishes the sentence, already feeling more tears run down his face. Clint doesn't glance back at the room that holds his Captain, his leader, his friend… As soon as Clint exits the room, he cant help the stream of tears that escape him and the sobs that rake his body. Clint bites his bottom lip and leans his forehead against the hallway wall, his hands held tightly into fists at his side. His shoulders shake more and his face shows the pain that he feels inside. The pain of losing a friend and he cries.

**6. Natasha**

If Steve weren't in extreme pain he would've noticed her after a couple of seconds since she arrived. Would've easily seen the change of atmosphere and felt a presence in that room that wasn't just his boyfriend. He lives in a tower with a noisy billionaire- same man sitting beside him-, a easily tempered doctor, two Gods and two master assassins. One with perfect aim and one with incredible stealth. He'd learn how to tell when you were alone or if someone else was in the same vicinity as you. He had to learn in order to figure out a way to get privacy in that damn tower.

Steve chuckles and turns his head slowly to face the red headed assassin standing in the doorway, "Not many people who can speak up on me." He says playfully. His statement could more of an understatement. There were plenty of people that could sneak up on him, until he learned how Natasha and the others worked. After that, it was usually hard to scare the Captain. Not that anyone every tried intensionally.

Although the assassin looked anything, but assumed, she offered Steve a smile. "You're losing your touch Captain, I'm disappointed in you, but also slightly smug."

"Why is that Natasha?" Steve asks as Natasha moves to stand in front of his bed, a hand lightly tracing the hospital bed sheets.

"Because I was able to scare Captain America. Thee Captain America. America's golden boy and hope." Natasha replies rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

Steve chuckles and sighs, "How you doing 'Tasha…" Steve asks, or tried to ask. He meant to say Natasha when speaking, but he ended coughing violently cutting her name short.

Tony leans forward worried, his eyes full of concern, practically hovering over Steve and Natasha rushes to his other side, placing a hand on his back patting softly. Steve waves their concern off as he coughs, trying to clear his airways enough to finish his conversation with Natasha. But Tony doesn't move anywhere and only Natasha leans back from her crouched position by Steve's bed.  
It takes a while before Steve's coughing fit dies down a little enough for him to breathe. Tony leans back into his chair, relief evident on his face and he runs a hand down the length of his boyfriend's arm. "It's okay, ssh, breath. It's okay." Tony whispers softly to Steve. Taking a deep breath, Steve's heart rate calms down a bit and lessens his cough until it's entirely gone. The machine that was monitoring Steve's heart rate and blood pressure suddenly dropped drastically in number as Steve calmed down from his little heart attack. Natasha and Tony let out a sigh of relief as Steve gives them a small smile of reassurance.

Steve closes his eyes, presses a hand to chest before letting it drop to his side with a sigh. Looking over at the women beside him, he offers an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Natasha. Where was-"

"Your such an idiot Cap." Natasha cuts him off shaking her head. Steve opens his mouth to say something until what she said sunk into his brain.

"What?" He mumbles confusion written all over his face. Natasha giggles at the sight of her confused Captain and shakes her head, her curls getting in front of her face. Sitting down in the chair Tony motioned to, she leans forward to Steve and gives him a small smile.

"Your an idiot. Your the one lying on the bed suffering yet your apologizing to me. Of all people, me. If anything, I should be apologizing." Natasha pats Steve's cheek softly shaking her head.

"Why?" Steve asks, his voice hoarse and weak from coughing.

"Cap- Steve...ever since I've met you, you've been nothing, but kind to me. You never treated me like anything other than a person-"

"But you are a person-" Steve interjects, his eyes sincere and full of sympathy.

"No, don't talk. Let me finish what I have to say." Natasha says raising an eyebrow at him. Steve nods, ducking his head in shame for interrupting a women when she was speaking. Steve keeps his head bow waiting for Natasha to begin speaking again, but she doesn't. Raising an eyebrow, Steve looks back up to the women in front of him. Seeing the reaction on Steve's face, Natasha silently laughs before continue, "Steve, you know how my life has been. My past, how I came to be Black Widow, how I joined SHIELD, even how I met Coulson and Barton. You know everything about me because I told you." Steve opens his mouth, shuts it just as quickly as he opened it. Instead of speaking, he settles for nodding along to Natasha's words. _'Always the gentleman.'_ Natasha finds herself thinking to herself. Natasha looks down at her lap before looking back at her Captain. "I told you for a reason Steve… You know how long it takes for me to trust the people around me. How hard it is for me to open up." Steve nods again, not really getting what Natasha is trying to say. To lighten the mood, Natasha rolls her eyes and leans forward more her voice dropping a little. "I'm beginning to trust Agent Hill and I've known her for 7 years. Stark, God I don't even trust him enough to let him know where I'm going most nights." Tony chuckles from beside Steve, but offers no comment to Natasha statement, which she's grateful for. "But...I know if I tell people my past they wont treat me like before. A human being. They'll treat me like a monster because of the things I did when I was young. Things that I'm not proud of and I was forced into doing because my life was on the line. I was threatened, beaten and raped if I refused to do what the Red Room wanted. No one knows that and I don't want them to know that so I keep it to myself. But when people find out about my life they automatically assume that I actually did those things willingly. So...they treat like I really am. A monster." Steve opens his mouth to argue again, but Natasha gives him a stern look making him shut his mouth and gives her his full attention. Natasha nods and continues, her eyes down casted as she recaps the memories. "When Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he thought the same...until we were both thrown into battle. You and Coulson were the only two people to never treat me as a criminal or an animal or a monster. You treated me like a normal person. Like a women. You respected me, or feared me whichever one you want to use, but either way you never let me think I was a monster. Even when you had no reason to trust me, to expect me to protect you in battle, or even be acquaintance with you! You just trusted and I guess... I don't know. I guess I don't know how to tell you how thankful I am for your kindness, loyalty and friendship. Your the first person that ever made me feel like a good person. That I can do good and you make me want to because of your faith in me and I know if I have Captain America's," Natasha takes a moment to poke Steve in the shoulder playfully and softly with a smile. Steve lets out a silent laugh and he allows a smile to grace his features. "Trust and faith, I know I can be good. The person I was meant to be before the Red Room. So..I guess thank you." Natasha takes a deep breath and runs a hand over her face. "Wow, I suck at this emotion thing. How do you guys do it? It's easier to not have feelings."

"Well for most of us who aren't master assassins," Tony butts in sarcastically, a smile playing on his face. "it's a common thing in most people."

Steve gives Tony a playful look before looking back at Natasha and it takes all his energy to reach up and grasp her hand in his. Natasha, seeing his struggle, immediately reaches out and takes Steve have leaning closer to her leader.  
Steve squeezes her hands tightly and shakes his head, his voice coming down to a whisper. "Natasha you don't have to thank me." He starts. "I respect people who deserve to be respected. I don't give trust easily and its hard for me to make friends ever since coming out of the ice as well, but I never even thought of you as anything, but an incredible fighter and friend. I have to admit, meeting you, I was very intimidated, but I respected you, just with fear. So it was both, respected and feared. When I heard you and the others wanted me a your leader, I was shocked that you'd actually consider following me. Both of you." Steve says looking between Tony and Natasha. Tony squeezes Steve's hands, placing tiny kisses on his knuckles of the hand he's holding before shrugging. But saying nothing. Natasha just shrugs. "It was then that I took the time to actually learn what I can about you. About all of you. It wouldn't give me much for you Natasha, but it did specify that you didn't have a good childhood and that if I were to know, I'd have to go to you. But from reading your file I never thought of you as a monster. In fact, I grew fascinated of your strength and admired your ability to not let your past get in the way of now. It only made me think of what a wonderful person you are and how I wish I were you. How I wish I were able to do that when I was unfrozen from the ice. Natasha, please never think that you are a monster. Don't allow anyone to tell you otherwise, they're just being assholes. All that matters if what you think of yourself and not what others think of you. Although I must admit that I hope you take what I'm about to tell you into consideration when you think about yourself." Steve raises an eyebrow at the redheaded assassin until she finally gives him a nod. Steve smiles and squeezes her hand in his. "Your amazing Natasha. Your everything a guy could want. Your definitely not a monster or anything other than a human. You remind me very much like Peggy Carter Natasha. Your smart, your brave, your strong and your beautiful. All wrapped up in one. Women like you are one of a kind and please don't let anyone get in the way of your personality. Don't let anyone change you Natasha because the world would lose someone great if you did." Steve finishes his monologue, his eyes full of truth and very sincere in what he said. Natasha was almost certain that Steve was lying and telling her all this just to make her feel better. But upon seeing his eyes and the truth radiating off his body, she call tell… he's telling the truth. Usually can tell when someone lies. They have flaws and she definitely knew how to identify if Steve was lying. He'd start stuttering and he'd wipe his hands on his khakis every once in a while to wipe away the sweat that gathers on them. And right now at the moment, there is no trace of any stuttering and she's holding Steve's hand to know that there the same as when she first touched them. _'He's telling the truth. Steve's telling the truth.'_

"Steve-" He holds up a hand cutting Natasha off and shakes his head.

"Don't say anything. Don't say thank you. Don't say that I'm wrong because I know I'm not. And don't say I'm lying because I would never lie to you and you know that." Natasha opens her mouth to say something again, but she stays silent upon realizing that it's getting difficult for Steve to keep his eyes open. And he still has one more person to say goodbye to. Which will be the most painful goodbye ever. Natasha leans down and presses a kiss on Steve's cheek, leaning her forehead against his for moment before pulling away.

"Thank you Steve." Is all she can muster before turning and leaving the soldier and billionaire alone again. The emotions too much for the redheaded assassin to handle. "Never going to forget Steve." She whispers to herself softly, wiping a stray tear before standing up straighter and walking into the waiting room with her head held high. She takes a seat next to Clint and they both share a look before nodding to each other and becoming silent.

Now they all sit and wait for Tony to emerge. To say that Steve is gone. To say that he said his goodbye and most importantly for them to be able to comfort him when he breaks down.


	3. Chapter 3

**7. Tony**

Steve leans his head back against his pillow, the one movement causing him extreme pain and exhaust him extremely. The emotion and actions of today taking its toll on him as his eyes close tiredly waiting for a long nap. A nap he knows he wont wake up from. He urges the blackness to come faster as he thinks about the last person he'd have to say goodbye too. Steve had to bite his tongue to keep himself from ordering him to leave immediately. Because this one was going to hurt. The others he could handle, but not him. Not Tony. Tears run down Steve's unwillingly and he presses a hand to his temple to stop the growing headache that threatens t surface, adding to his pain. _'I cant do. I don't want to do it. I don't think I have the strength to say goodbye to Tony and even if I tried, Tony wouldn't let me. I know him well enough that he'll stop me from being able to utter the words goodbye, or I love you. I love him so much and I don't mean to leave him.'_

Removing his hand from his face, Steve grounds himself before turning his head to look his soul mate in the face. The look on Tony's face broke his heart into a million pieces. "Tony…" Steve whispers, his eyes roaming his boyfriend's face. Steve looked at Tony before, when he was speaking to the others, but he never really had a good look at him before now. And now… he wish he never did. Tony looked miserable and was the definition of rumpled. Dark rings surrounded his red puffy eyes, his skin sags slightly from his body as if he were a deflated balloon and he's so thin giving him away that it's been days since he's last eaten.

Steve adjusted the bed so he was at least somewhat sitting up. He directs his attention back onto Tony's face, his body and wants to say something, but no words come out. Steve wants to reach out and bring Tony into his arms to offer him comfort, but he knows that Tony wont allow it. Tony would be determined to convince him that he'd live so being comforted wasn't necessary.

None of them said anything for a while until Tony scoffs and shakes his head, running a hand through is already disheveled hair.

"What?" Steve asks, his voice getting weaker and hoarse the longer he speaks and keeps his eyes open.

"This is bullshit." Tony mutters. Steve sighs his displeasure at the statement. "What?" Tony demanded. "You know it's bullshit." His boyfriend, his lover, the man who helped him get use to the future turned to look at Steve. "What am I going to do without you?"

Steve raises a hand from the bed and places a hand to caress his cheek softly and uses his other to grab Tony's hand tightly in his own. "You'll live." Steve whispers softly. "You have the team and Pepper." Steve said cocking his head towards the door leading into the waiting room.

"Yeah," Tony huffed bitterly. "because I functioned so well the last time I lost a part of the team." Steve's mind instantly goes to Agent Coulson and Tony's reaction to his death on the Hellicarrier. How he blamed himself and Coulson for going against Loki alone. The words of what Tony said still lodged in the soldier's head as he thinks back to that day.

"_He was an idiot." _

"_Why for believing?"_

"_For taking on Loki alone."_

"_He was doing his job."_

"_He was out of his league, he should've waited… he should've…"_

Steve remember Tony being at lost for words, for the first time he'd seen the billionaire speechless since meeting him. And all he can do is hold Tony's hand tighter to comfort his lover,

"Tony-" Steve whispers, his voice giving him away as he's about to say goodbye. Tony notices before Steve can finish his name and he holds a hand up cutting off Steve.

"No. Don't you do that to me Steve. Don't do that to yourself. I'm not saying goodbye and neither are you. Your gonna live. Your gonna be better soon. Bruce and I will work nonstop to get you better and you know it. You just have to fight. Those goodbyes you got from the others, save it for another day because your not dying on me Steve. Not today. Your not going to leave me just like every single person that has ever been in my life has." Steve wince slightly as Tony rambles on, his eyes hard and the tears barely being held in.

"I don't mean to leave you Tony. Believe me, this is not my choice!" Steve starts, but Tony cuts him off his voice slowly rising. Not in anger, but in sorrow.

"Steve, please. Now is not the time. I'm not saying goodbye, I refused to. You cant leave me. I forbid it. I need you to fight. Fight for us and what we have. Remember what you said before, when we first started dating. When we first said we loved each other. Do you remember what you said? That night on top of Stark Tower." Tony asks, his hands gripping tightly onto Steve's and a tear escaping the strong mask his playing.

Steve closes his eyes to distract himself for a moment and to hide the fact that he's not only suffering, but Tony is and will once he's gone. He does remember what he told Tony, how could he forget? That day has been an important day in their relationship and one that he could never forget because that's the day they'd planned their future. A future that was slowly fading from their fingertips and never to be resurfaced once Steve passes.

Steve reaches up to wipe the lone tears as more cascade down his own face. Sniffing, Steve stares past his lover as the memory of that night takes over his mind; every single detail, every word spoken at that one moment on top of Stark Tower and the touches the two shared after. "How could I forget…" Steve whispers so softly trailing off as the memory over comes him.

_Tony's lips place gentle kisses along the length of Steve's neck and outlining his jaw before making his way up to Steve's mouth. Mouth on mouth, Steve deepens it and his hands roam over Tony's body, ending just right below the waist. His fingers linger a little bit too long on Tony's butt before playing with the waistline of his pants and boxers. Tony groans softly, "Steve…" he whispers against the warm skin of his boyfriend in the cool breeze of the night air._

_Steve leans down, his lips nearly touching- but not touching at all- Tony's ear as he leans below to kiss just under Tony's earlobe. "What is it Tony?" He asks between tiny kisses making Tony shiver and goosebumps begin to appear. Tony opens his mouth to say something, but only a moan escapes his lips. Steve smiles against Tony's skin and turns his body towards his lover slowly lowering their bodies down onto the ground. Upon laying Tony down, Steve stays half on top of him, half laying beside him, practically hovering over him. He makes no attempt to continue further in their intimate touches as he smiles down at his beloved, wanting to say what's been on his mind for the past couple of weeks. Steve's hand reaches out to caress Tony's chin, the goatee under his hand itching his palm and making him chuckle. Tony's hand reaches up and captures Steve's hand before planting tiny kisses on each knuckle, something Steve seemed to pick up on since dating thee Tony Stark._

"_Tony," Steve says resting on his elbows, head in his hands, gazing lovingly down at the man below him. Tony hums softly, moving closer to cuddle against Steve's chest and press his face into Steve's warm skin- his shirt having been removed minutes ago. Steve reaches down to brush Tony's hair out of his face before pressing a lingering kiss onto his forehead. Pulling back with sigh, a big grin spreads across Steve's face. Tony glances up at his boyfriend and cant help, but return the smile._

"_What?" He asks, his fingers toying with the collar of Steve's shirt._

"_Nothing, it's just that… your so beautiful." Steve says dreamily. Tony guffaws loudly, his hand coming to cover his mouth. "What?" Steve asks, one of his own chuckles escapes his lips as he watches his boyfriend shake with laughter._

"_Steve, did you hit your head or something?" Steve shakes his head, confusion written all over his face. Tony smirks before slipping out from underneath Steve and switching their positions. Hovering over Steve, Tony dips down and presses gentle kisses to his face, making sure to give his undivided attention to every feature, especially Steve's lips. Steve moans and tries to push Tony away so he can speak, but Tony keeps going unaware of Steve trying to speak._

"_Tony," Steve mutters against his lips. Tony doesn't respond, but does lay off on Steve's lips so his boyfriend can speak. "Tony, I-I…" Steve curses himself for stuttering and letting his anxiety creep into his voice. Tony freezes at the sound of Steve's nervous voice and looks down at him, concern evident in his eyes._

"_What is it Steve? What's wrong?" Tony asks sincerely, his eyes full of worry. Steve cant help the butterflies that flutter in his stomach at the sight of the beautiful, concern man on top of him. Tony's concern makes Steve even more nervous and his heart beats so loudly, he's scared that Tony might hear it. "Steve." Tony's voice goes hard, his eyes searching Steve's face for anything that might be wrong so he can help him. So he can help him feel better and get rid of his anxiety and nervousness. Steve looks up at Tony through his eyelashes and shakes his head, biting his bottom lip to keep from quivering._

_Steve opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He opens and closes for what seems like forever with Tony's eyes just watching, waiting patiently for what he has to say. '__**Come on Steve. Just say it, how hard can it be. Just tell Tony how you really feel. The worst he can do is say that he doesn't feel the same way back… but that's what I'm scared of. I don't want to get rejected. I want Tony to know how I feel, but I don't want him to tell me that he doesn't feel the same. That's what I'm scared of… Oh be a man and suck it up! Just tell him, goddammit!'**__ Without warning Steve opens his mouth and blurts out the words he's been dying to tell Tony ever since they started dating. The three words that he hopes to get back after his confession, "Tony I love you."_

…

"… _What?" Tony asks, his brain not being able to process the three words Steve just said. Steve bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes, hoping that he can keep his emotions in check. For a while it's just silence until Steve opens his eyes, stares into Tony's dark beautiful brown. Blue eyes meet brown eyes._

"_I love you Tony. I love you so much and I have since the day we met…" Steve waits a little bit hoping that Tony would say something, but seeing him in shock urges Steve to continue. To maybe change Tony's mind if he's going to reject him. "Tony, before you say anything, I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you. If you don't feel the same way, I understand, but I needed you to know that… I love you. I love everything about you. Your voice, your looks, your intelligence, but I fell in love with the most was your personality. Tony Stark, you may be an arrogant, self centered, pain in the ass, but your my arrogant, self centered, pain in the ass. I love you for you and not because of your fame and money. I could care less about what you have. All I care about if what you are. And despite what others have said about you, they don't know the real you. They've just said that because of their jealousy and I don't want you to believe a single word they've said. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"… _You really mean that?" Tony asks breathless, as if Steve had knocked the wind out of him._

"_Every word." Steve replied. "And… if you feel the same way I was hoping that you um…" Steve bites his bottom lip, his hands starting to get sweaty and clammy as he tries to think of way to tell Tony. Tony hasn't moved from his spot since Steve had first said 'I love you' to him and it's starting to worry Steve. But he's got another to worry about. Getting the next sentence out. '__**How do I tell him? It's not something you say every day. Gosh, if only this were easier. Just say it! Say it!'**_

"_Tony I love you and I want you to be my first."_

…

_Tony blinks and blinks, in utter shock. There is nothing in the world that could make Tony Stark speechless. Nothing. Or so he thought. Sighing, Steve slips out from under Tony and sits up from his position on the ground. Running a hand over his pink, flushed face Steve discreetly wipes the lone tear that escaped from Tony's silence. '__**How could I be so stupid? Of course he'd never want to sleep with me! I'm wasted goods and someone no one as perfect as Tony would ever want to sleep with. Or love for that matter.' **__"I'm sorry," Steve says sniffling before standing up and going to grab his regarded shirt. Just as the shirt makes contact with his hands he's tackled to the ground, someone's hands gripping his sides in a vice tight grip. "What the-" Steve's cut off by something making contact with his mouth. His eyes widen in shock and panic rises in his body for the slightest of seconds until his eyes focus on the figure on top of him. He relaxes immediately when his eyes meet familiar brown, beautiful eyes that stare back at him lovingly. _

_Closing his eyes, Steve deepens the kiss and his hands wrap around Tony's neck, holding Tony's flush against his as close as possible. "Tony," Steve whispers breathless as soon as Tony pulls back for air._

"_Shut up you idiot and kiss me." Tony orders as soon as he gets air back into his lungs. Steve smiles and obeys the order lowering Tony's head back to him. They stay in that position, sharing passionate kisses and intimate touches until Tony starts tugging impatiently at Steve's pants that refuse to go down. Steve's breath hitches in his throat and he opens his mouth, pulling his mouth away slightly to ask,_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Tony doesn't respond. Instead he uses the time he's not kissing Steve to undo his belt and start slipping his pants down. Steve, a little apprehensive of doing it with Tony, reaches a shaking hand down to Tony's pants and slowly starts to take them off. But Tony soon grabs the hand trying to undress him making Steve freeze in fear that he might have done something wrong. "Tony I'm sor-" Steve starts, but Tony places a finger in front of his lip shaking his head._

"_Don't… apologize, just… p-please, touch me Steve! Don't be scared. It's okay, I want it." With the last three words, Steve had flipped their positions a hint of lust in his eyes as he takes precious care in taking Tony's close off. __Soon they were skin to skin, their warmth and scents mingling as they kissed and caressed each other._

_Tony's hand snakes it's way down Steve's body as soon as Steve tosses aside his pants.__His hand find his lover's cock, and felt the moisture at the tip as he started to stroke it. He was looking into his lover's eyes as he stroked, he saw Steve's desire rising. Steve reached up and grabbed Tony's face and kissed him again, his hips were thrusting into Tony's hand. He didn't let Tony go until he was about to come. He spilled all over Tony's hand as he came, much to Steve's embarrassment. Steve's face flush with embarrassment and he hides behind his hands, biting his bottom lip hard._

"_Steve... baby, what's wrong?" Steve shakes his head sadly, refusing to look up at his boyfriend. And that's when Tony puts together the connection of what just happened. "Steve, sweetie, it's okay. That's normal. This is your first time, I don't expect any less or more from you. Your doing wonderful, love. You always do." Tony leans down and presses tiny kisses against Steve's neck and flesh._

_While Tony payed attention to Steve's neck, Steve's breathing had slowed after he came and Tony had pulled him to himself and listened to his lover's long slow breaths. After a few moments, he could feel his erection being touched by feather light hands and then enveloped in a warm tight wetness. His eyes snapped open, and he looked down to see Steve gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes and the tip of Tony's cock in his mouth. Oh the sensation he felt at that instant! Tony gasp at the sudden wetness on his cock and he stared opened mouth at the sudden confidence._

_"Where did you learn that? Amazing..." breathed Tony, after he had come into Steve's mouth, trying to catch his lost breath._

_"We did that in my dreams," Steve admit sheepishly ducking his head after pulling away from Tony's cock, a hand coming to wipe the remaining cum on his face._

"_You had sex dreams about me?" Tony asks, an eye brow raised and his usual smirk plastered onto his face. Steve gives a one shrug and smiles sheepishly. Tony leans up and presses a kiss onto Steve's mouth before whispering in his ear, "That's just a fucking turn on." _

"_I'm glad because I wanted to try it to see if it really would pleasure you...I think I got my answer." smiled Steve._

_Tony saw that Steve was still rock hard, and wanted to see Steve come again. Tony loved that he was the reason for Steve's pleasure, in his subconscious and now in real life. He reached down to where Steve's cock was and took it in his hand, started to stroke it slowly._

_Steve closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, "Your hands feel so much better than my own." Tony kissed him, before letting go of his lover and sliding down to rest himself between Steve's legs. _

_A loud, strangled moan escaped Steve's throat when Tony's lip wrapped around his cock. His fingers snaked into Tony's mess of curls and gripped tightly. As the man worked his shaft, his grip only became tighter. It took all of Steve's willpower not to thrust up into his boyfriend's expert mouth and he could feel the climb of an orgasm. Tony smirked below him, feeling the blonde's last restraints begins to fade as hips gave a small twitch, as he tried not to thrust into his mouth. He decided Steve had, had enough torture and sucked on his tip, his lips making an audible 'pop!' sound as Steve's dick left his mouth. Tony pushes himself up and off Steve's body before pressing his naked body tightly against the taller man. The cool windy air gave him goose bumps as arms circled around him and pulled him in impossibly closer. Tongues battled for dominance as the lips met and then Tony was being hoisted off the ground and onto Steve's body._

"_Steve," Tony gasp. "What… what are you doing?"_

"_Something I have thought for a while." Steve replied. He positions himself to enter Tony before two hands grip both his hips, stopping him._

"_Wait… S-Steve, your gonna hurt me. G-Give me a… second." Tony, much to both of their dismays, slides off Steve's body and crawls his way towards his jacket. Reaching into his coat pocket, his hands return with a slender tube of lube he stashed. Steve's eyes follow from what's in Tony's hand to his face. _

"_You knew this was gonna happen?" Steve asks breathless. Tony shakes his head, stumbling back over to Steve._

"_Of course n-not, but I hoped." Tony said with hopeful eyes. The image of Tony standing there, naked and holding a bottle of lube made Steve's dick twitch. Before Tony can take another step, Steve reaches out and grabs him by the waist pulling him down to the ground while snatching the lube from his boyfriend's fingers. He pulled off the cap and coated his first two fingers, and allowed them to ghost over Tony's entrance. _

_Tony cried out as he felt the cold shock of lube against his glory- hole. Steve's fingers ghosted just over and circled around gently. He gripped Steve's hips harder and pushed back trying to get those long digits to slip in. He heard a soft laugh escape his boyfriend as Steve pressed a finger forward, and it slipped inside him. A low, deep moan escaped his throat as Steve began to stretch and massage. His finger gently pressed in and out at a slow pace, hoping that he's not hurting his lover. Steve glances down at Tony's face and notices the pain grimace every time he enters with his fingers. His motions halt and that's when Tony looks up at him, noticing the guilty expression on his face._

"_Am I hurting you Tony?" Steve asks nervously, stuttering. Tony looks up at Steve, his eyes full of lust and love. Snaking a hand behind his neck, Tony pulled Steve down into a passionate, lingering kiss._

_Speaking against pressed lips, Tony shakes his head. "No… n-no Steve. Your not hurting me… I just… need to get use to it. That's all. Your doing wonderful, love. Keep going, p-please! I need you in me, now!" Tony cried out as Steve suddenly thrust the inexperienced finger in deeper, before he completely removed it and roughly thrusted in two where one had been. A slight burning sensation swept over Tony, but it didn't last long and soon he was begging Steve for more. The two fingers made scissors motions inside him, as he stretched further. In a fluid movement he caught the lustful man's prostate, which caused a deep guttural moan to escape his lips and echo off the empty walls. "Holy shit..! Jesus fuck..! St.. S- STEVE!" Tony cried, as greedy fingers searched for his sweet spot. Steve only smirked and replaced his two fingers with three, making himself assured that Tony was stretched and teased to his satisfaction. As he took the pleasure away, he pressed the tip of cock to Tony's slick and waiting entrance_

"_Ready?" he asks, as he added more pressure with a small thrust of his hips to Tony's wet hole. _

"_Steve Rogers, if you don't fuck me right now, I swear-" Tony spat out, his voice strained and high, agonizing for what only Steve could give him, but it was cut off when Steve suddenly thrusted his throbbing shaft into Tony in one fluid motion. Steve moaned deeply as he felt tight heat envelop him. He stopped only for a moment to allow Tony adjust to his size before he quickly pulled out and snapped his hips forward again. Tony squealed in front of him as his knuckles paled to white from his iron grip on Steve's hips and thrusted himself back against Steve. They set a fast, hard pace as Steve fucked Tony roughly. They keep that position for a while before Steve's hands wrap around Tony's thigh and throws both his legs over his shoulders. His strong hands grasp his hips to pull down with ever upward thrust. Tony babbled breathlessly below him, a stream of incoherent words and sounds as he began to fall apart. With Tony tightly around his dick, Steve released a trembling hip, and placed a hand on the cold solid ground to give his plunge more power. He shot his pelvis forward as Tony came down, meeting Tony's sweet spot with a climactic thrust. _

"_Fuuuck!" Tony wailed as Steve nailed his target. Tony's vision was beginning to blur with every slam to his prostate. His thigh muscles shoot with need that built in the bottom of his belly. The pace began to quicken further as Tony pushed himself down harder onto Steve's hard cock; he wanted as much as he would give. The friction of skin on skin only made him harder. He could feel himself come undone; the tight coil in his stomach almost unbearable until that final impacting strike against his prostate and Steve struck white gold. A loud shout of Steve's name cursed from his lips as he coated the ground in a sticky white film and clamped down hard around the blonde's twitching cock. A few more quick jerks and he heard a deep, euphoric wail. Steve's hot seed filled his being and claimed his prize. He collapsed forward onto Tony, his head being buried in the crock of his lover's neck. Tony's hand comes up to cup the back of his head, as he steadies his rapid breathes. The cool concrete felt good against heated skin as they lay there, chests heaving and hearts thumping loudly in their ears._

"_I love you too Steve." Tony finally tells the waiting blonde, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist._

_It's silent for a while as both boys try to steady their rapidly beating hearts and calm their breathing down enough to speak. It takes awhile, while they lay there in each others arms, both content and happy._

_The silence is broken soon after, "Steve…" Tony speaks. "Remember when you said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me." Steve nodded, burying his head in Tony's hair. "Are you sure?"_

"_The first time you asked that, I was being serious when I said every word." Steve said showering Tony's face and chest with kisses. It's silent for a while, while Steve showers Tony's body in kisses. But soon Tony breaks it again._

"… _Tell me what you had in mind." Looking up at the brunette, Steve finds him staring back at him, his eyes full of love. A smile slowly appears on Steve's face and his hand rises to cup Tony's cheek._

"_Well… I was thinking, when your ready, that we'd get married. Our ceremony would be simple and small, but the reception big loud and rowdy for you and the rest of the team. The only people we would invite to the wedding would be the team, Fury, Hill, and Rhodey. Pepper would, no doubt, plan the entire thing making sure nothing was left out. Bruce would be the priest. Clint and Thor would be my best men and Rhodey would be yours. Natasha would be the ring barer. So that the team each has a part in the wedding. Our honeymoon, would be romantic and perfect; somewhere calm, somewhere beautiful, somewhere where it's only just you and me." Steve presses a lingering kiss onto Tony's lips before pulling back. "We'd continue our lives as a married, super hero, couple until years later we'd-" Steve's voice is cut off by the Avenger assemble alarm going off._

"_Avengers Assemble!" JARVIS's voice rings throughout the entire building, including the rooftop. "Avengers Assemble!"_

"_Of fucking course!" Tony says exasperated. Steve chuckles and stands up, pulling Tony with him. They both get dressed as quickly as they can and rush into the tower. But before doing so, Steve presses another kiss to Tony's lips,_

"_We'll finish this conversation later." _

"We never finished that conversation." Tony's voice says breaking in through Steve's thoughts. Steve looks over at his boyfriend who seems to be avoiding eye contact.

"Tony…" Steve whispers, his voice getting weaker and barely audible. Tony doesn't look up, barely hearing what Steve just said. "Tony." Steve says louder after clearing his throat. Tony glances up at Steve and leans forward desperately, holding Steve's hand tighter.

"Please, Steve. C-Can you tell me what you had planned? For us. Please tell me or… or I-I'll go insane. I need to hear it from you."

Steve almost breaks at the desperation in Tony's voice. Of course he was gonna tell Tony, nothing would make him happier then try to let Tony pretend. Just for a moments. Pretend that he's going to make it. That's he going to live and they'll live the happy, imaginary life that Steve has planned. "Where did I leave off at?"

"After our Honeymoon."

Steve smiles, "Our honeymoon…" Looking up into Tony's eyes Steve scoots over his bed and makes for Tony to lay down. He gestures for him to lay down beside him, but Tony shakes his head afraid he'll hurt Steve. Steve gestures for him more forcefully before until Tony finally agrees. Slipping in beside his lover, Steve lays his head on Tony's chest closing his eyes in content. "After our honeymoon, I'm going to do everything in my power to try and convince you to let us adopt a kid. You're a stubborn pain in the ass and will fight me against this saying that you'll be the world's most horrible father, when you wont. I know you wont. Our child will love you and when we finally get it, we'll name him Peter. Peter Anthony Rogers- Stark. I really like that name for some reason, Peter. It's not unique, but it's not overly used as well and Anthony after his amazing papa that he'll love so much. Peter will grow up to be an incredible person. He'll have your smarts and looks and definitely personality. Because God forbid, if he turns out to be like you the world is in trouble." Steve says in a joking manner. Tony, despite the situation at hand, chuckles anyway and kisses the top of Steve's head, his arm encircling his boyfriend in a protective manner. But Tony offers no comment on their future son, his boyfriend wants them to have. Steve smiles at this and it urges him to keep going. "Our son, under any circumstances, will not be joining the Avengers. Unless it's his own choice, but I would strongly advise against him going our team and for some reason I envision you urging him to fight against me." Tony's usual arrogant Stark smirk comes across his face nodding his head agreeing. Steve laughs punching Tony in the chest before laying his head back down. "Peter would be baptized. And his godmother would be, of course, Miss. Potts. I wouldn't choose any other person to take that title and his godfather would be either Phil or Rhodey. I would've assigned that title to one of the team members, but Banner would definitely freak out if we assigned him that role saying that he wouldn't trust himself near the baby. Natasha and Clint's job puts them more prone to danger and would probably put Peter in danger as well. And Thor spends most of his time in Asgard, same with Loki.

"Anyway, we live our life as a normal couple. Or at least as normal was we can without as lives as hectic as it is. The Avengers will always be there to help everyone and the team will act as uncles and aunt, in Natasha's case, to Peter. We don't tell Peter about us, and about what we can do. But years later, when it's decided that Peter should know the truth, we tell him. We tell him everything. SHIELD, the Avengers, where we go every time we're called out on a mission, and who we are. Captain America, Iron, Hulk ect… I definitely want Peter to live as normal life he can without the media getting in the way or SHIELD or anyone that could be a threat to him. I want him to be a normal little boy, having friends that are friends because of him, not because of his family. Being about to go to school without being bombarded with questions. Fearing that he'll soon be taken by bad people. Having his share of nightmares so we can calm him down. Not of being kidnapped or of his family dying, but regular little boy nightmares. Like monsters coming to get him at night. When it's time for him to know, we let him and we do everything in our power to protect him from any threat and danger that could come to him.

"Peter grows up and graduations from high school, high honors and gets ready to leave for college. He would get accepted into one of the best colleges in the world. Not because of you and your fame and money, but because he earned his spot there. He'd leave the tower, but would come back and occasionally visit now and then. When Peter leave, of course, it's going to be a little dull in the tower once he's gone, but it will give us time to be alone. Us time to show us how much we love each other, almost like we were having a second honeymoon. I'd love you for days on end and I would show you it everyday, just as you would me. Tony Stark, we would die old together. We watch as our grandchildren played in the living room of the tower and we'd grow old and die together, along with the rest of the team. Our lives wouldn't be for nothing because we'd have each other and we'd love each other til the end. I love you Tony Stark and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Steve smiles up his lover who seems to be avoiding eye contact as his hand rises to wipe the tears streaming down his face. Tony sniffles and buries his face into Steve's head, taking in the scent of his boyfriend and kissing his forehead softly. Shaking his head, his shoulders shake with sobs and Steve cant help the tears that start running down his own face. '_Now is not a time for imaginary happily ever after, for smiles and laughs. Tony wont pretend, I know him. He'll cry and beg for me to stay with me. He doesn't have time for pretend. I wish I could comfort him, but nothing I'll do will help him feel better. I'm leaving the best thing that has ever happened to me behind and nothing will ever be okay. Tony knows that. I'll just whispering nonsense into his ear, nothing he'll pay any mind too. It's useless…'_

"Tony I love you." Steve whispers against Tony's wet, tear stained shirt.

"I love you too Steve… That's why I need you to fight. Fight for us, please, you have too. You cant leave." Tony practically begs and if he weren't laying down beside Steve, he'd probably be beside the bed on his knees, hands clasp together in front of him. A sight that would break Steve completely.

"Tony…" Steve starts, but Tony cuts him off.

"What did I tell you? Don't you dare start saying goodbye to me Steve Rogers. I wont allow it. Those things you were just telling me, your going to live to experience them. Your going to be there when we adopt Peter. In fact, your going to be the first person to hold him. He's going to love you way more than me. Your going to be his daddy and I'm going to be his papa. I'm not going to do this alone and if you leave me Steve, so I wont be able to live with myself. If you live me, I'll practically be dead, I'll be nothing. And everything you just told me will be gone. You'll take our future with you, wherever you go."

"Please, Tony… don't forget everything I just told you. Make them happen, make them a reality. With someone-"

"What?" Tony asks abruptly cutting his boyfriend off, staring down at him with wide eyes and a disbelieving expression.

"You'll need someone else to help you make it happen. You'll need a partner." Steve says, his voice lowering on the last sentence. He flinches when Tony suddenly jumps up from his seat.

"What? No! Are you saying what I think your saying?" Steve doesn't respond, at the moment he seems to take interest in the design of the hospital floor. "Steve are you crazy? NO! I-I cant, I-I cant just forget about you and go on with someone else. I could never d-do that! I love YOU and I only want to be with YOU! No one else." Tony rambles on, tears starting to run down his face and his hands start trembling, as he runs them through his hair. Tony, as if he couldn't stay in that bed any longer, pulls away from Steve and jumps out of the bed. He starts pacing the room, not being to stand still any longer.

Steve bites him bottom lip and closes his eyes tightly before turning his attention to his boyfriend. Reaching and out grabbing both of his hands in one of his own- stopping Tony from his pacing- Steve stares into Tony's moist eyes, a determined look in his eyes.

"Tony Stark, there is no way in hell I'm asking you to forget me. I'm not asking you to forget what we had and just go on with someone else… All I'm asking is you try. You try to find someone to help you grief. You let the others help you and… when your ready go find someone that can make you happy." Tony opens his mouth, a protest on the tip of his tongue, but Steve beats him to it. "Don't you dare say you'll never find love again because you will. You just have to go out and try to find it. I love you Tony and I love you so much that I want you to be happy once I'm gone. I want you find love in someone. Find what we have right now with someone. Please."

"… Steve, I-I don't think I can." Tony says uncertainly, more tears running down his face .

"Yes you can," Steve protest grabbing Tony's face in between both of his hands. "You can do anything T-Tony. Please never forget that. You're a good man and deserve a happy life. Read my lips… I. Love. You. And I know you can move on. You just have to try." Steve says, his eyes starting to close from exhaust. '_No, not yet. I have to… to…'_ "Tony kiss me… please. I need… one last kiss." Tony's breath hitches in his throat and he's left gasping, his uncontrollable sobs making him hyperventilate. But he does it anyway. He gives Steve his last dying wish.

Leaning down, Tony hesitates before pressing his full lips onto Steve's plush, warn, soft lips. It's a short kiss, but it has so much emotion into it. But mostly… all that Tony and Steve feel at that moment is nothing, but love.

Pulling away, Steve's hand reaches up and caresses Tony's check, using his thumb to wipe off the streaming tears. Giving Tony a small, weak smile Steve looks up at him memorizing his every features before closing his eyes and whispering, "I love you… always."

Tony just stares, no words escaping his lips and only his eyes saying everything and anything that he could possible say to Steve. The tears keep coming, but he makes no attempt to stop them.

He doesn't know how much time has passed; a minute, an hour, a day, but eventually as he just stares at Steve's beautiful sleeping face he hears something that shatters his heart into a million pieces. Something that he's been dreading to hear upon finding out about Steve's soon to be death. Steve's heart monitor goes flat lined and fall and rise of his chest stops.

Doctors and nurses rush in the room at the sound of the monitor, but Tony makes no attempt to move from his spot. When the nurses try to move him from his spot, he lashes out on them. His arm hits on the nurses square in the chest making her fly to the other side of the room and he's just about to land a blow to one of the nurse's stomachs, when a hand catches him mid-punch. Slowly he raises his head to glare at the person who held him back and isn't at all surprised to find Clint staring back at him with a disapproving look. Behind the archer stands the rest of the team in the hallway, having been alerted by the amount of doctors and nurses entering into Steve's room. Tony glares at him, at them all and is about to kick Clint in the face when he's suddenly lifted off the ground by none other than Thor.

"Let me go." Tony says through gritted teeth, his entire body shaking in sadness and anger. "Let me go." He demands more forcefully when Thor doesn't put him down. Again Thor doesn't listen. Tony's carried out of the room, but doesn't fail to hear the three words that nearly killed him.

"Time of death: 2:34 a.m."

Steve Rogers is… dead.


End file.
